


Fuchsias and Cornflowers

by starrhalo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrhalo/pseuds/starrhalo
Summary: Just being with each other was enough for the two of them.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Fuchsias and Cornflowers

“Bad, your hair is way too long,” Skeppy complains, roughly combing through Bad’s messy charcoal hair with his fingers. “This is taking forever!”

“Well, maybe if you were actually using a brush like I told you to, this wouldn’t be taking so long!” Bad retorts, glaring playfully at the man. Turning his attention towards the lush field they were sitting in, he gently picks a cornflower from the field around him and rotates it in his hand, admiring the vibrant cobalt colour. Skeppy suddenly tugs at Bad’s hair, causing him to yelp and drop the cornflower. “Ow! Stop that, you dunderhead! That hurts!” 

Skeppy just sticks out his tongue in response, although Bad’s annoyed grimace softens when Skeppy becomes noticeably gentler while stroking through Bad’s hair. 

Bad hums a familiar tune as Skeppy plays with his hair, both of them gently smiling. Skeppy starts tying Bad’s hair into a loose braid, while Bad leans back closer to Skeppy. They spend a peaceful moment appreciating each other's presence for once, no yelling, no arguing, and they’re alone together. Skeppy feels a nice, warm feeling rise in his chest. He enjoys these moments, even if he’s usually the one screaming and shouting. Quietly, as Skeppy’s hands gracefully braid the demon’s hair, Bad’s humming transitions into soft singing. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Bad sings gently, closing his eyes with a peaceful look on his face. Skeppy grins affectionately down at Bad, content with the situation. “You make me happy when skies are grey.” 

“You’ll never know, dear,” Skeppy ties up the braid, joining in Bad’s singing affectionately. “How much I love you.” He lets go of the braid momentarily to walk around, picking a few fuchsias, Bad’s white eyes curiously following the man, his tail wagging back and forth.. Smiling softly with pure affection in his eyes, Skeppy kneels down in front of Bad, flowers in one hand and the other gently caressing the other’s face. He gently kisses Bad’s forehead and starts sticking the fuchsias into Bad’s hair. 

Smiling up at Skeppy, Bad picks up the dropped cornflower and places it in Skeppy’s dark umber hair. “Please don’t take my sunshine away."

“Please don’t take,” Skeppy pauses, gingerly placing the last flower in Bad’s hair. “-my sunshine away.”

**Author's Note:**

> mandatory "this is my first fic" note!  
> i haven't written seriously in a while so i'm sorry if it's just hard to keep up with! i also got distracted a lot while writing it so that may also be a reason :') but if you could give any critique i'd really appreciate it!


End file.
